


Too Much Heaven

by FeverWildeHopps, SpazzieBunnie



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, valentines day, zoosona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverWildeHopps/pseuds/FeverWildeHopps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazzieBunnie/pseuds/SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short sweet story for the birthday of Spencer Vampine. This story was very much help by FeverWildeHopps, who you should follow for her amazing artwork and characters like good ol' Spencer and Waverly. Enjoy this love filled story and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPENCER! Waverly Wilde and Spencer Vampine were made by FeverWildeHopps also! (Also the title is a song from the Bee Gees incase you was wondering)





	Too Much Heaven

(Spencers POV)

Well. Finally heading back home. Back to Zootopia. I gotta say that it has been a tamed week. Well, tamed trip honestly. I had to go over to visit my family that lived three hours away by train as it was a family gathering every year. However this was a different one. I ain’t the lonely quiet shy boy like I used to be. I ain’t sitting by myself and eating my food quietly and wanting little to none contact with everyone. I was more happy. More talkative. Like the world around me was smiling down and giving me joy. Why? Well I got the best mammal I could ever have and never leave by my side. Waverly Wilde. 

She was a hybrid. A fox and bunny mix. She just looked so beautiful that I feel weak looking at the stunning beauty of her. The face. Her voice. Her sweet innocent eyes. A literal angel she was. Now I don’t really love her for looks, that is just my thing I will say from the bottom of my heart to make her feel pretty and happy. I loved her for being funny. Having this personality of being a good troublemaker yet having to be caring as well. Waverly also was someone I felt that I can relate to. She wasn’t normal, far from it, but her heart was golden. Her energy, her jokes, her wisdom, even her beliefs was all that I could say was what got me to love her even more. 

Well last week I had to leave on my birthday so I can celebrate with them. Of course Waverly did give me a gift and a Birthday Kiss before I went off to go to the family gathering. And I did get my birthday celebrated there too. It was a fun birthday and I will cherish it all. Including Waverly’s gifts. The kiss and a drawing she made of my face and hers in a big red heart. I still am looking at it as I wait patiently for the train to be at the station of Zootopia. Where I will see my Waverly and hold her so close to me. Well, after I give her the gifts. Before I left I was able to get some stuff for her since today is Valentine’s Day. 

The look on her angel face will be the highlight of my day. I did always talk to her on video chat so we could keep up with the events of our days so we can also keep in touch. But seeing her face to face will make my lips curve into a wide goofy grin.

I can’t wait to be home.

 

 

 

(Waverly’s POV)  
I can’t wait! My Spencey is coming back from his family trip with his mom and brother. I will be sure to give him the biggest hug ever. It has been a long week but I sure do miss him already. God I sound so needy right now but I just can’t help it. I mean he is just so sweet. Like chocolate covered in marshmallows that has been covered in sprinkles. That sweet. He always was my best friend and still is, even though we have been dating for some time. I still remember the day he told me that he loved me. That he loved me for me and not for my looks. Not from how weird I was. Where I came from. He loved only the inside of me and wanted me in his life as I was different. He saw I was like him but different at some parts. He felt like I was fun, and showed kindness while also being someone to trust with his heart.

I love him every single day for being this sweet, loving, and caring mammal that makes my day shine brighter than the morning sun. I’m glad that he loves me the same way I love him.

I wait by the bench waiting from the train to come. In my hands are Spencer’s gifts for when he comes back. I will be sure he will be surprised and having the dorkiest look on his face as I run to him with his Valentine’s Day gifts in my hands.

He will love it!

 

 

 

(No POV)  
The train in which our male Bat-Eared fox was coming close to the station. The mammals who were wanting to leave the utopia waited patiently as they could hear the speaks announce the train was coming in half a minute. The ecstatic feeling Box hybrid was waiting for her love to come. Fifteen seconds. She could feel her heart beating as the seconds count down as she could hear the train start to come down to the station. After a couple of deep breaths with a smile on her face, Waverly stood up as she sees the silver colored train start to make a stop with the doors showing. She waited for the doors to open as she could almost see Spencer’s beanie by the window door. The doors in a second opened up with her seeing that her lovely Bat-Eared fox was walk running to her as she was doing the same.

The two just ran to each other as if they haven’t seen themselves in years. Their arms opened wide and smiles growing on their faces as they shout out their names. In seconds before the even half of the mammals could get out of the train, the two lovebirds held each other together in their arms and Spencer lightly swinging her around as she laughed with joy as did he as he slowly stopped after a few twirls. 

“Spencer I missed you!” Waverly exclaimed with excitement in her tone.

“I missed you to Wavey.” Spencer calls her by her nickname with her giggling softly and nuzzling herself on to his chest with him holding her gently yet closely That is until he lets go. “Oh I almost forgot something. I got these.” the special Bat-Eared fox of hers showed the items that he held in his hands without Waverly even seeing what they were.

In his one hand was a bouquet of roses. The color being dark red and showing to be healthy and have gotten their water. On his other hand was a heart box that obviously was full of chocolate sweets. He smiled with him thinking he got her. Her face showed nothing, but later a laugh was made from her as Spencer just looked.

“What? Too dorky?” Said Spencer with his eyebrow raised in confusion. There he finally looked what was on Waverly’s hands. His smirk started to show as his brain got the picture now of what was making her laugh. 

It was the fact of how she got him the exact same thing. Same roses, same chocolate, and all for the same thing. To try to surprise one another. Of course it wasn’t planned out as they had to rush to get their loved one an item to give on this love filled day. So Spencer had to join in the laugh with his girlfriend.

The two started to catch their breath and look at each other's eyes. “I can’t believe we did this.” Waverly spoke to Spencer as he agreed with her. “Gosh we are such dorks.”

“Oh I feel you.” Spencer couldn’t agree more. It was awkward but he still smiled. The two shared a small chuckle as they both had run out of things to do. 

“Well, I do got one.” Waverly said to Spencer. Just when he was about to ask what it was, his lips were shutted and almost having his eyes widen from what was occuring. Waverly being close to him with her arms wrapped around his chest while having her lips onto his. A pure romantic tender kiss on this special love filled day. Spencer couldn’t just stand there. So he copied what Waverly did and having him kiss her back to have the kiss itself be deepened. The felt like hours have passed as all they could do was look into their eyes. Waverly’s green eyes and Spencer’s orange eyes was all that they paid attention to. Their kiss forming a small smile before they pull off and have their foreheads pressed against each other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Spencer.” The Box said with her smile still showing as the same with her special Bat-Eared fox.

“Happy Valentine’s Day too Waverly.” Spencer told back to his girlfriend with his heart beating of pure love and joy.

“I love you.” They both said in union together as whole. Like their love for each other. Like their hearts being one. Like chains keeping them close and tight to keep the relationship healthy and strong.

 

 

Spencer’s very late Birthday and Valentine’s Day gift was the best gifts he could ever ask for. All thanks to his beloved Waverly.


End file.
